


Accidents and Not-so-private Table Tops

by DalishGrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Mages, Magic, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day she did the same thing: talk to Dorian, jump the railing, talk to Dorian, jump the railing...She hardly expected to drop into the silent elf's lap...but Solas was all too happy to comply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Not-so-private Table Tops

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet of something I'm playing with :3  
> If it goes down well, I'll continue it :)
> 
> (If you'd like to see it continued, please let me know :) )

"Bye Dorian!" she called behind, vaulting over the railing with a beaming smile on her face. She squeaked as she met something with a dull thud, her legs wrapping around whatever it was she came into contact with.

"Ma vhenan, what are you doing?" it muffled, she looked down to see him staring up at her, the top of his head poking out from between her thighs. His breath blew softly against the fabric of her trousers and she could feel its warmth in her core.

She lost her balance at the sensation, yelping as she slid from his shoulders. Two strong hands gripped her, one at her back and the other on her arm. Her legs parted on either side of his biceps, that strained against his shirt. He smiled at her softly, his brow quirked with amusement. Slowly she turned, sighing with relief when she saw how close her head was to the table.

"If you wanted me to kiss you there vhenan, all you need do is ask." He smirked, his eyes deepening as a delicious red tint spread across her cheeks. A nervous giggle passed through her parted lips and she smiled. Carefully he lowered her on to the table and once she was stable, she slipped her legs from him, till they lay parted (still) on either side of him.

"I...sorry Solas," she breathed, seeing his eyes darken as she sat up on her elbows. With one hand behind his back, he placed the other on the table beside her. She could feel his breath in her hair as he leaned forward, staring into her eyes, searching the golden pools for some hint as to what she was thinking. Her voice caught in her throat and the sound of her heart pounding filled her ears. It was hard to think, but even as she found her body aching for him, she couldn't bring herself to act.

" _Fasta vaas_ kiss her already!" someone shouted from above, she looked up, glaring at the bronze-skinned mage as he beamed a smile at her.

"Bugger off Dorian!" she shouted, her cheeks heated as he winked at her jestingly. She turned from him, looking at Solas instead. He sped forward, crashing his lips to hers with a hunger. Lavellan squeaked, jumping at the contact. Her fingers grasped for his shirt as he leaned against her.

"Aww! I knew it!" Dorian squealed, twisting his sleek mustache as he ducked away from sight, narrowly escaping her icy glare.

She wanted to push Solas away for fear of someone watching, but as his tongue moved against hers, her resolve melted away like snow come Spring. His lips parted from hers and moved to her jaw, where he began to pepper and place soft open-mouth kisses until he brushed her ear.

"Join me in the garden tonight ma vhenan," he whispered against her skin.

Slowly he pulled away, a knowing smile gracing his lips as he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the knuckle.

Her heart pounded and her skin burned like fire from his touch.

He sauntered towards the door, an unreadable expression in his pale blue eyes. 

_'Mythal have mercy...'_


End file.
